A tentativa de entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC tenta uma nova série de entrevistas com os personagens de HP. E começa logo pelo top.


Nome da fic: A tentativa de entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.Besteirol  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Beta: Jana, bruxinha que me ajudou muito  
Nota: Os nomes dos repórteres da BBC são baseados em pessoas que realmente trabalham na BBC em Londres.  
Resumo: A BBC tenta uma nova série de entrevistas. E começa logo pelo top.  


A tentativa de entrevista

ANDREW KELLY: Muito boa noite a todos os que estão sintonizados na BBC. Quem fala é Andrew Kelly, e é com prazer que me dirijo a vocês na estréia do programa Conversa Franca. Esperamos que vocês em casa, ou no carro, apreciem nossas entrevistas. Depois da demissão inesperada do nosso colega David Gilligan, estamos abrindo um novo espaço para a informação isenta e imparcial. E para começar essa série de entrevistas, conseguimos trazer ninguém mais do que a laureada escritora de livros infantis preferida dos adultos: J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por abrilhantar a estréia do nosso programa.

J.K. ROWLING _(desconfiada)_**: **Boa noite, Andrew. Esse programa é novo mesmo, certo?

KELLY _(com um sorriso Colgate)_**:** Totalmente, absolutamente! Inclusive ele é revolucionário.

ROWLING _(aliviada)_: Mesmo?

KELLY: Exato, Sra. Rowling. Imagine a senhora que nesse programa nós chamamos personagens para falarem com a senhora, num tête-à-tête sincero e aberto e –

ROWLING: O quê?! Mas vocês não aprendem? Não é à toa que vocês têm tantos problemas com o primeiro-ministro! A política da BBC parece ser irritar pessoas em altos escalões!

KELLY: É, nós somos conhecidos por isso... Mas que tal conhecermos o nosso personagem do dia?

ROWLING: E eu tenho escolha?

KELLY: Lamento, mas não tem, não. Mas por favor, queira receber nosso personagem. Ele é provavelmente o mais importante personagem de Harry Potter, ele tem várias facetas e inspira milhões de fãs pelo mundo afora. É com prazer que nós recebemos...

Rowling: Harry? Mas nós já entrevistamos Harry!

KELLY _(fuzilando-a com o olhar):..._ Lord Voldemort, Tom Servolo Riddle, Vocês-Sabem-Quem, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Lorde das Trevas!

ROWLING: O quê?!

(_Seu grito de indignação é abafado quando a porta do estúdio se abre._ _Entram_ **LORD VOLDEMORT **_e _**PETER****PETTIGREW, **_e sentam-se em cadeiras reservadas_**.****KELLY**_ sorri para ambos e _**ROWLING**_ geme)_

ROWLING_: _Ai, meu pai.

KELLY: Bem-vindo, Lord Voldemort. O senhor prefere ser chamado de Lorde das Trevas, Príncipe do Mal ou Semeador da Discórdia?

LORD VOLDEMORT _(com um sorrisinho cínico)_**: **Eu não sou vaidoso. Por enquanto, pode me chamar de Lord Voldemort. Mas breve, muito breve, você vai me chamar de... Mestre.

(**PETTIGREW** _ri feito um rato)_

KELLY: Lord Voldemort será, então. Agradecemos muito sua presença no nosso programa de estréia. Estaremos conversando com a escritora –

VOLDEMORT _(interrompendo):_ Poupe-me de suas introduções patéticas. Eu sei muito bem quem é essa trouxa adoradora da Luz. E tenho umas perguntinhas a fazer a ela.

ROWLING: Já vi tudo, pode parar aí mesmo. Você veio aqui me espinafrar e dizer como é injusto você ser o mal reencarnado, o pior vilão desde –

VOLDEMORT _(interrompendo_): Nada disso. Eu estou muito satisfeito com meu papel no mundo bruxo. Jamais reclamaria por ter ganhado o papel que muita gente morreria para fazer.

ROWLING: Está... satisfeito?

VOLDEMORT: Certamente. Olhe para mim: imortal, poderosão, eterno, ambicioso, sem escrúpulos. Sem contar que sei exatamente quando estão mentindo para mim... O que mais alguém pode querer?

ROWLING _(surpresa)_**: **Oh. Então está tudo bem?

VOLDEMORT (_estreitando os olhos vermelhos_): Bem, eu não iria tão longe. Por que você me fez nojento?

ROWLING: Nojento?

VOLDEMORT: Não-bonito. Feio. Todo vilão que se preza tem charme, até mesmo um certo sex appeal. Mas eu... tenho os olhos vermelhos, ora bolas! Olhos de serpente e sem nariz! Isso é asqueroso!

ROWLING: Mas você é o vilão, a antítese do Bem. Não pode ser bonito. As pessoas precisam temer você, talvez mesmo até odiar.

VOLDEMORT: Eu não classificaria isso exatamente de justo. Como escritora, você deveria se manter imparcial. Além do mais, não é verdade que seus vilões tenham que ser feios. As mulheres babam pelo Snape e sua voz maravilhosa! E o Lúcio, então? Ele transpira sensualidade só de olhar para alguém! Sem falar naquela bengala! Quer símbolo fálico mais escrachado do que isso? Se eu fosse chegado, bem que eu dava uma investida no Malfoy Sênior!

ROWLING: Você não gostou do seu alter ego de 16 anos que saiu de seu diário? Ele era bonitão!

VOLDEMORT: Um fantasma? Uma mera memória? Não, obrigado!

ROWLING: Bom, Voldemort, na verdade, você está sendo injusto. Em primeiro lugar, ainda nem escolheram o ator que vai representá-lo na sua volta. Além disso, você faz contraponto com Dumbledore. Não acha que você é muito mais atraente do que um velho de 150 anos?

VOLDEMORT: Por Merlin! Dumbledore pode ser velho, mas ele parece ser o vovozinho que todo mundo quer ter! Ele tem suas qualidades! Você é muito parcial!

ROWLING: Claro que sou, eu tenho poder sobre o Bem e o Mal. Mas não se desespere, Voldemort. Eu sempre deixei em suspense quem vai ganhar essa guerra.

VOLDEMORT: Nem vem com esse papo para boi dormir! Tá pensando que eu sou burro? Ou você acha que eu não sei quem vai triunfar no final? Claro que vai ser aquele moleque irritante! Você devia levar um Crucio agora mesmo, isso sim!

PETTIGREW _(com cara de verme): _Boa idéia, Mestre.

ROWLING (_nervosa_): Veja bem, não é totalmente verdade que você seja pouco atraente. Lembra-se do lance entre você e a Gina Weasley, com o diário e a Câmara Secreta há alguns anos? Muita gente acha que vocês formaram um parzinho adorável!

VOLDEMORT: Sério? A menina Weasley? Hum...

ROWLING: Ela mesma! E ela é uma ruivinha bem esfogueada, é ou não é? Tem gente que escreve fics sobre vocês dois. Romances! Nada mau, não é?

VOLDEMORT _(pensativo):_ Não... Só tem um inconveniente: ela é apaixonada por _Harry Potter_!

(_Os olhos de _**VOLDEMORT**_ começam a faiscar, _**PETTIGREW**_ baba, esperando pela fúria de seu Mestre. _**ROWLING**_ estremece, mas finge que está tranqüila)_

ROWLING: O que, aquilo? Pft! Ela já superou a atração por Harry. Foi uma paixãozinha boba, essas coisas de primeiro amor! Mas pense bem: e se o Harry começar a reparar na Gina? Olha só: eu não posso prometer nada, mas o que você acha de ver a Batalha Final entre o Bem e o Mal se transformar na luta pelo amor de uma certa ruivinha fogosa, hein?

VOLDEMORT _(interessado):_ Verdade?

ROWLING: Como eu disse, sem promessas. Mas é uma possibilidade distinta.

VOLDEMORT: Hum... O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado numa batalha pelo amor de Gina Weasley: um triângulo amoroso – é essa sua oferta?

ROWLING: Bom, a possibilidade está aberta. Eu falei sério.

VOLDEMORT _(com um sorriso)_: Só há uma resposta possível a essa oferta.

ROWLING _(aliviada):_ É mesmo? Qual?

VOLDEMORT: _Crucio_!

(**ROWLING**_ vai ao chão, gritando e se contorcendo de dor. _**VOLDEMORT**_ sorri, satisfeito. _**KELLY**_ arregala os olhos e _**PETTIGREW**_ bate palminhas com a mão de prata)_

VOLDEMORT: Ah, nada como uma Cruciatus bem aplicada para levantar o astral da gente. Viu, Peter? Já sou outra pessoa!

PETTIGREW: Certamente, meu amo! Outra pessoa!

KELLY (_apavorado_): Mas Lord Voldemort, o senhor não pode fazer isso!

VOLDEMORT _(apontando a varinha para ele):_ Como é que é? Eu não posso fazer o quê, trouxa?! _Crucio_ para você também!

(**KELLY** _se contorce na cadeira por alguns segundos, bem menos que _**ROWLING**)

VOLDEMORT: E aproveita que eu tô de bom humor!

KELLY _(ainda apavorado, recuperando-se rapidamente):_ Er... o senhor não me deixou completar. Quero dizer, Lorde das Trevas, que ela precisa escrever os próximos livros! Ela não pode ficar louca ou inutilizada!

VOLDEMORT _(desapontado):_ Mas que inconveniente... Agora que eu estava gostando! Eu me diverti durante alguns minutos, com essa trouxa querendo me convencer a me contentar com uma ruivinha matusquela e sem graça! E ainda por cima a idéia de ter que disputar a infeliz com o moleque horroroso do Potter! Agora vê se tem cabimento!

PETTIGREW: Despropositado, meu amo! Totalmente!

(**ROWLING**_ se recupera brevemente. _**KELLY**_ chama uma ambulância)_

VOLDEMORT: Você tem sorte, trouxa. Preciso de você para escrever os outros livros. Você sabe, agora que sei que nem Dumbledore pode me vencer, nada está no meu caminho para o poder total!

ROWLING _(ainda no chão e fraca):_ Não... Você não conhece a profecia...! Ela se quebrou!...

VOLDEMORT _(rindo): _Mas é uma trouxa, mesmo! Longbottom, o garoto que eu rejeitei, pode ter quebrado sua bolinha de cristal, mas eu rapto um trouxa todos os dias para torturar e me deixar alegrinho, e um deles tinha lido o seu livro! Eu agora sei de tudo! Harry Potter vai dançar deitado de costas de tanta maldição que eu vou dar naquele garoto!

ROWLING _(fraca): _Que coisa horrível! Não pode fazer isso! Torturar trouxas...!

VOLDEMORT: É a melhor parte do dia! Um trouxa por dia deixa tio Voldie tão feliz! Pena que nenhum deles sobreviva mais do que dois dias. Eles não sabem brincar! Ah, isso me faz lembrar: Pettigrew, não se esqueça de que a gente precisa raptar uns quatro ou cinco desses trouxas para a reunião de quinta-feira.

PETTIGREW: Tá anotado na agenda, " Mestre das Trevas.

(_A ambulância chega para levar_ **ROWLING)**

KELLY: Até logo, J.K; Rowling. Obrigado por sua participação. Não se esqueça da nossa próxima entrevista, que já está agendada para semana que vem!

VOLDEMORT _(com um sorriso sarcástico):_ Vai se lembrar de mim quando escrever os próximos livros?

ROWLING _(para os paramédicos):_Levem-me logo daqui!

KELLY _(voltando-se para o único convidado restante):_Bem, Lord Voldemort, estamos chegando ao fim de nosso programa Conversa Franca. Eu tenho uma última pergunta: se o senhor se sair vitorioso na Batalha Final, quais são seus primeiros planos?

VOLDEMORT: Oh, bem, o de sempre: matar, saquear, estuprar, escravizar os trouxas, você sabe. Mas o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer é ter um pouco mais de qualidade de vida. Toda essa preparação para dominar o mundo me consome muito, sabe? É muito desgastante! Quando eu dominar o mundo, vou tirar o pé da lama – fazer uma plástica, dar umas malhadas. Sinto que preciso de tempo para mim, entende? Eu não sei como Hitler agüentava uma guerra durante anos e ainda tinha tempo para pintar. Eu o admiro muito.

KELLY: Alguma última palavra a nossos ouvintes?

VOLDEMORT: Bem, eu agradeço a oportunidade de estar aqui e, se me permite, Andrew, gostaria de dizer aos que ainda não se juntaram à nossa causa que ainda temos vagas especiais para trouxas como escravos voluntários. Ou, se você preferir, temos vaga também como ração para Nagini! Lembrem-se: o fim está chegando rapidamente e você não vai querer ficar de fora dessa oportunidade, não é mesmo? Ligue agora mesmo para 0800-VOLDIE e entre para as tradicionais legiões das Forças do Mal! Desde os tempos mais antigos, antes mesmo de Salazar Sonserina, nós espalhamos o Mal, a Discórdia, a Miséria e a Infelicidade! Não diga que sua vida é um inferno até experimentar nossos calabouços! Ligue já! As vagas são limitadas! Não se esqueça: 0-800-VOLDIE!

KELLY: Muito bem, aí está o recado do Lorde das Trevas! Nosso tempo infelizmente acabou. Agradecemos a presença de J.K. Rowling e de Lord Voldemort, na estréia de nosso programa Conversa Franca. Por sua audiência, obrigado. Tenham todos uma boa noite e até a próxima entrevista.

Fim


End file.
